<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Rhink by queerinthenorth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015160">Ice Rhink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth'>queerinthenorth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>did I write a whole ass story for that pun alone? you're damn right I did</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Rhink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>did I write a whole ass story for that pun alone? you're damn right I did</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hold my hand, man!" Link demanded, swatting behind him, open palmed in Rhett's general direction.<br/>"Man, you'll be fine, it's just ice skating." Rhett laughed, taking his boyfriend's hand nonetheless and squeezing it reassuringly.<br/>"I bet you think war is just a misunderstanding too." Link snapped back, taking a single shaky step onto the ice rink.<br/>"Why couldn't you have chosen something safer, like roller skating?" he asked, letting go of Rhett's hand to grab onto the edge of the rink while putting his other foot on the ice.<br/>"Ice skating is just roller skating for polar bears, Link." Rhett said, stepping onto the ice with ease once Link had moved out of the opening to the rink.</p><p>Before Link could think of a way to call bullshit on Rhett's logic, he felt his right leg slip out from under him while he took a step, causing him to land ass first on the ice, and slam his left knee into the barrier.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Rhett asked, looking concerned while reaching out to help Link stand up.<br/>"I'm fine, Rhett, I just need to sit down for a minute." Link said, shakily taking Rhett's hand and stepping back off the ice.</p><p>Rhett quietly guided Link to a nearby bench, staying standing while Link took a seat.</p><p>"Want me to kiss it better?" Rhett asked, half teasing, and half serious.<br/>Before Link could respond, Rhett was down on one knee in front of him, placing a gentle kiss on his knee.</p><p>"I'd feel better if you kissed my ass, man." Link said, laughing.<br/>"Maybe we can work something out later." Rhett said, getting back up and winking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me at aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com or @theblackhymn on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>